This invention relates to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a musical instrument harness capable of supporting a guitar, banjo, and/or other like musical instrument. In accordance with the invention, the harness attaches itself at three separate and distinct locations to the musical instrument in question such that the weight of the musical instrument is apportioned and otherwise distributed to different portions of a musicians body so as to prevent, minimize and/or otherwise overcome fatigue. Additionally, the design of the musical instrument harness results in the positioning of the musical instrument in close proximity to the body of the musician. By having a waistband component that is adjustably attachable about the waist of the musician and by having a shoulder strap component that adjustably affixes one end thereof: to the portion of the waistband component positioned at the base of the back of the musician and the other end thereof attached to the musical instrument along with there being two side-band components which also each adjustably attach at one end thereof to the waistband component and the other ends thereof to two separate locations on the musical instrument, there is achieved the ability to provide a musical instrument harness that minimizes the fatigue of the musician during the playing of the instrument.
Although it is well known in the prior art to have musical instrument harnesses capable of assisting a musician in supporting a musical instrument such as a guitar, none of the prior art harnesses address themselves to the specific structure, advantages and expediencies associated with the present invention,
With regard to said prior art which addresses itself to harness structures, it should be noted that the following patents evidence such structures, however, same do not anticipate nor otherwise teach the present invention. More particularly, the prior art referred to above is as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,695, entitled "Support System for Guitar or Like Instrument", issued to Thompson and Peters on Jun. 5, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 306,871, entitled "Strap for Guitar or Similar Article", issued to Bracy on Mar. 27, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,367, entitled "Musical Instrument Harness", issued to Jacobs on Jul. 21, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,763, entitled "Apparatus for Supporting the Weight of a Banjo in Adjustable Proportions from Both the Torso and the Shoulders of a Player", issued to Friedman on Dec. 23, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,519, entitled "Combined Xylophone and Carrying Apparatus", issued to Gerhart on Jun. 16, 1931.
In keeping with the invention, it is a specific object thereof, to create a musical instrument harness that is simple in construction and whose use is facilitated by its design.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved musical instrument harness wherein the musical instrument is maintained and otherwise supported in a position in close proximity to the musicians body.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved musical instrument harness wherein fatigue is reduced with regard to the playing of an instrument that utilizes the harness design of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved musical instrument harness wherein the harness is capable of being selectively adjusted to fit the body dimensions of any musicians without losing the advantages of the invention.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.